Fragments of the Same Shattered Glass
by Kai Shido
Summary: A typical night out between best friends/couple Izuru Kira and Shuuhei Hisagi turned a sudden nightmare when both men got drunk, and engaged in a fight. Kira, losing to Hisagi's physical strength in the fight, gets even, but in a different way. ShuuKira yaoi fanfic. Contains an attempt to write BDSM.


**Author's Notes:** So, I made this while waiting for an event to finish, because I was waiting for the announcement of winners after I joined two contests for that event. ...And I can't believe I finished this in one night... and in mobile, haha! Though, I apologize if it's kinda lame, as I was experiencing dizziness and a headache back then... OTL This was also inspired by a conversation I had with one of my former professors about same sex relationships and their tendencies to lose control when they have a fight (as we both saw on a TV drama we were both watching)

**Other characters:** Tetsuzaemon Iba, Unohana Retsu, Gin Ichimaru (mentioned), Kaname Tousen (mentioned)

**Other pairings:** A hint of GinIzu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH

* * *

They say, arguments and fights tend to happen to couples, regardless of preferences, age, and the kind of bond they shared. For people like Hisagi and Kira who have shared a deep bond and sense of understanding through each other's company after their captains' betrayal, they can also come to conflict with each other. However, when they fought each other, it wasn't like any other couples' fight. It happened once when they had a drink after work.

"Aw Kira. You started drinking without me?" Hisagi spoke, as he sat on the opposite end of the table, in front of the lieutenant who already looks wasted. "What's up?" He asked, while filling his cup with sake, and afterwards, took a quick swig.

"Nuthin' much. You been busy an' all like usual, so I thought maybe you can loosen up, an' ya know... have a good talk like we used to." Kira's slurred speech and pale red face says it all - he' s already buzzed.

"Pfft. Just tell me you miss me already." The older male chuckled, and downed another shot.

"Hah! You wish!" The blond chuckled back.

Though Hisagi knew Kira was joking, he was aware that the younger somehow meant it because who he really misses is none other than his former captain. Hisagi had always been there for Kira on times like this, which is why they became so close to the point that their friendship transcended to a more intimate level. Yet, deep inside, Hisagi feels hurt when Kira still talks about Gin, because he knew from Kira himself, of the past they shared.

All the raven-haired can do now, is laugh bitterly with the other, as he savored the equally bitter drink trail down his throat.

More liquor and laughter followed until both men got drunk, and things started heating up.

"Yo. You don't have to hide it from me, Kira. You're gonna whine about Ichimaru again, right? It's ooookaaayyyy you can tell me aaaaall about it." Hisagi tapped the younger's shoukder, albeit his tap was more like a slap due to being drunk.

"I... I don't wanna talk about that squinty-eyed freak." Kira said, after emptying his cup.

"Awh, don't say that! Don't you always talk about him when we drink like this?" Hisagi downed his 23rd cup. "You know what? Just forget about that asshole okay?"

"...It's not that easy, Hisagi-san..." Kira spoke, and lowered his head.

"Why?" Hisagi's half-lidded gaze turned to a serious one, as he shifted his attention from the cup of sake in his hands, to the other lieutenant.

The blond did not reply and averted his gaze from the dark-haired male.

"H-Heh.. Hehe... I knew iiiit." The raven-haired snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kira raised a questioning brow.

"You still like him, right?" The older male asked, with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?" Kira's starting to not like the tone in Hisagi's voice.

"Cut the bullshit, Kira!" The raven-haired raised his voice and slammedhis palm on the wooden flooring, that startled the blond. "Just tell me if you still like him or not!"

Hisagi would usually just keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. But this time, because of the alcohol and Kira's obvious fake smile and laughter, he wasn't able to hold it back, and his mouth won't stop running and blabbering of the things that he have been keeping inside.

"Hisagi-san..." Kira couldn't say anything else from the shock.

"Am I nothing more to you than a shock absorber...?" Hisagi lowered his head. He had no idea why was he blurting out such things. All he knows is that he's just uttering whatever he thoughts and feelings he had been harboring. He wanted to stop, but it seemed like he lost control of his tongue.

"No, no! Why are you saying that? You're my friend, Hisagi-san - no. You're special to me. Very special, and we both know that." The blond said, and moved closer to his friend.

"Then why do you always talk about Ichimaru? Do you know how I feel when you always talk about him?" Hisagi slightly lifted his gray hues to meet the blond's gaze. "Get over him, Kira."

Kira's brow twitched at Hisagi's remark. Though it was good that Hisagi opens up to him sometimes, this one was unaccounted for.

"I am trying to, Hisagi-san, but it's not that easy!" The blond retorted, slightly raising his voice. "I know you're still loyal to your ex-captain." He paused and emptied his cup.

"Leave Tousen-taichou out of this!" Hisagi exclaimed and tossed a menacing glare at the blond.

"You know, Hisagi-san," Kira began, while refilling his cup. "There's a difference between being loyal and being naïve." He paused, and quickly gulped down the refilled content of his cup. "And you, Hisagi-san are being naïve – Wait, no. I think you're being an idiot for still believing in your ex-captain after he betrayed you. At least, I am trying to get over Ichimaru. What about you, huh?"

"That's far enough, Kira!" Hisagi stood up, and landed a fast jab at the other male's face. "Don't... Don't ever talk bad about Tousen-taichou!"

Kira fell to the floor, a loud thud resounding in the room that gathered the attention of the people in the bar they were currently at. Everyone froze and fixed their eyes at the two shinigami from the corner of the establishment.

"Heh." The blond sat up and placed a hand on his cheek. "You just proved how much of an idiot you are." He sneered.

"You-!" The raven-haired snapped, and charged at Kira once more, punching him again on the face, and busting his lip.

After that second blow, Kira saw blood drip on the wooden flooring. Touching his lip, he noticed that it was bleeding. He cast a threatening glare at the older shinigami and stood up, wobbling.

"You... Hisagi-san... You of all people should understand how I feel! Because we're both the same; betrayed and abandoned by people important to us!"

"And you should know better not to talk about that fox-faced traitor and all those wasted good times you had with him, because it hurts, Kira! Stop being whiny and forget about him!"

"I told you, it's not that easy! Are you deaf, huh!? And whiny? Really, Hisagi-san? I'll show you who's whiny." The blond lunged at the taller male, tackling him. Another loud thud, and both men were down on the floor, Kira on top of Hisagi. The paler male pulled himself up and punched Hisagi on the face.

"Just because you're taller and more adept in fighting than me doesn't mean I can't fight back!" He said with a punch.

After three or four jabs, the raven-haired placed his hands on the blond's shoulders and shoved him. Once Kira was down on the floor again, Hisagi stood up. Seeing Kira recovering from the push, the taller male immediately approached the younger, grabbed the front of his shihakusho, and tossed him with full force towards the concrete wall, knocking the table that was in between the shinigami and the wall.

This time, people gathered around the two quarreling shinigami, although they were afraid to stop the two for fear that they might get themselves hurt, and they don't stand a chance against lieutenant-level shinigami. One of the people present immediately ran out to call for back-up to stop the brawl.

Kira's back hit the wall really hard, and as he fell toward the floor, his head hit the edge of the knocked over table, before his face met the wooden planks once more. As if possessed with rage, Hisagi grabbed his zanpakutou, unsheathed it, and approached the shinigami who was down on the floor, coughing and trying to recover. He kicked Kira to the gut, letting the blond lie down face up. The raven-haired raised his sword, about to stab the other, when he suddenly noticed Kira's eyes turning glossy and watery. It was then that Hisagi had snapped out of his drunken state, realizing what he had done, and what he had said. Blood scattered on the floor, and he was on the verge of killing his best friend and lover. In an instant, Hisagi's face that was filled with rage turned to that of a horrified look.

"...wh...what have I done...?!" He dropped his sword to the side and fell on his knees.

Kazeshini's probably laughing at him now, and quite impressed at what he did – for hurting and trying to kill someone so important to him.

"Kira... Kira, I'm sorry... I'm very sorry...!" He raised his hand, trying to grab the other's hand to help him up. But Kira swatted his hand and looked away.

"What happened here!?" A loud scruffy voice made its way from the parted crowd, followed by several more footsteps that ran over the wooden boards. A man wearing sunglasses emerged from the crowd.

"Hisagi? And Kira? What in blazes are you two doing!?" He asked. Though it wasn't seen much in his face, by the tone of his voice, he was surprised at the mess he had encountered.

"...Iba..san." Hisagi briefly glanced at Iba before shifting his gaze to the floor.

Iba, along with some seated officers of his squad, brought Kira and Hisagi to Fourth Division to have their wounds tended. Hisagi only had bruises on his face, while Kira had more serious injuries. During Kira's treatment, Iba dismissed his men so he can have a man-to-man talk with Hisagi, as they waited.

"What happened? It's rare for you two to get into a fight." Iba asked, with a hint of concern on the tone of his voice.

"...Nothing." Hisagi replied, eyes still fixed on the floor. "...I was just too stressed and drunk."

A sigh escaped the other lieutenant's lips. He knew Hisagi was lying, and a simple stress or getting drunk wouldn't make him snap. He placed a hand over the taller shinigami's shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, but then, the door to the room next to where Hisagi was standing opened, and an elegant-looking woman with her long braided ebony hair flowing under her chin stepped out.

"Ah. Unohana-taichou! How's Kira?" Iba removed his hand from Hisagi's shoulder and approached the woman.

"He's fine, Iba-fukutaichou." Unohana gently smiled at the lieutenant. "Thank you for your help. There weren't any serious injuries, however," She paused and directed her attention at Hisagi who quickly averted his gaze when their eyes met. "I need to have a word with Hisagi-fukutaichou, if you don't mind?" She said, returning her gaze at Iba, and smiled once more.

"Alright, then. I understand, Unohana-taichou." Iba replied with a nod. "I'll be leaving now." The lieutenant bowed first before walking past the healer, to make his exit. Once the footsteps had disappeared, Unohana looked back at Hisagi.

"Let's talk inside." She opened the door, and went back in the room, although this time with Hisagi.

Kira was sitting on the bed. Hearing the door open, he took a glance at that direction. But upon seeing Hisagi, he averted his gaze from the other male. Hisagi also momentarily glanced at Kira, but didn't say anything.

"I am disappointed in you two." Unohana started with a thin sigh. "I have no objections to drinking sake, however, please remember that both of you are lieutenants of the Gotei 13, and you must act as such responsible individuals. I do not know what or who started the fight, but this is not the time to be fighting with each other. Do you understand, Kira-fukutaichou? Hisagi-fukutaichou?"

After a brief silence, the two nodded, and replied in a low voice. "...Yes, Unohana-taichou."

"If this will happen again, I will enforce strict disciplinary actions on both of you."

The pair quietly left Fourth Division. None of them spoke, neither even looked at each other. Kira kept his eyes on the distance, while Hisagi trailed behind the blond, and hung his head low while walking. After a while, Hisagi lifted his gaze, and stared at the younger shinigami's back.

"Kira... I'm sorry..."

Kira continued walking as if he heard nothing. He didn't even show any reactions at Hisagi's apology. Seeing how the other ignored him, Hisagi hastened his pace to catch up with him, and once he finally caught up, he wrapped his arms around the younger's slender frame. Kira stopped on his tracks when he felt the raven-haired's toned arms around his figure.

"I'm really sorry, Kira... I...I didn't mean to hurt you." Hisagi said, resting his head on Kira's shoulder.

Kira, in return, didn't say anything, nor nudge. Although, they both knew where would this lead to. Like any couple, they would usually make out after a fight. But this make out was different. It may be some way of Kira getting back at Hisagi for what he did. He knows he doesn't have that physical strength compared to Hisagi or Renji, so he gets even in a different way.

"Suck." Kira spoke, tugging the tuff of dark locks that moved the other male's face closer to his hardened member.

"—Tch." Hisagi rolled his dark hues, feeling a bit hesitant to comply to the blond's orders. Though, he can't do anything right now, because his arms were tied behind his back.

A slap echoed in the four corners of the room. Hisagi's bruised cheek turned a deep shade of red, almost the same hue that of his ass after receiving several slaps from the blond.

"Suck." The younger male reiterated as he gave a stern, cold gaze while looming over the barenaked male kneeling before him.

The dark-haired male hesitantly opened his mouth, and upon seeing the other give in to his demand, he shoved his member inside the other male's mouth. Seeing Hisagi submit to him gave him a good feeling; a feeling as good as his member being devoured by the other. And those piercing slate hues that looked of defeat sent chills down the pale shinigami's spine. The blond shuddered and released a moan when he felt the raven-haired's teeth lightly graze his skin. Then, he smirked as he loomed at Hisagi again, meeting his azure hues with the other's gray hues.

Hisagi was always the dominant one, and he loved being dominant. This is why to get even for what he did earlier, Kira thought to let the other submit to him. Of course, with Hisagi's pride, it won't be that easy, but he will swallow that pride and let himself be dominated just so the other would forgive him already for beating him up and saying those harsh words. Kira on the other hand, enjoyed seeing Hisagi bitterly defeated, and submitting to him like a servant.

Afterwards, the blond pulled his member out of the raven-haired's mouth, and shoved him on the floor, where he gagged him and tied his spread legs towards a low beam, letting them hang in the air. A snicker escaped his lips, as he looked down at how helpless and vulnerable the older shinigami looked, much to Hisagi's annoyance.

He propped himself over the raven-haired, and placed a hand behind the other's neck. He kissed the other's cheek, then proceeded to caress his neck. Slowly, he moved lower, down on that perfect body with ropes that crisscrossed over it. He ran his slender, cold fingers over that finely-chiseled form, and stuck his tongue out, letting it trail on every contour. Muffled grunts and moans can be heard, as the raven-haired twitched and writhed when the blond played with his nipples using that wet tongue and those cold fingers. Kira continued moving downwards, leaving a trail of saliva over the other's perfectly-sculpted abdominals, over his bellybutton, on his inner thigh, and then... Kira stopped. Hisagi breathed out. His chest was pounding furiously, and he could feel his face heat up intensely. Another slap resounded in the room, followed by a muffled groan. Hisagi arched his back, and Kira snickered once more. A bright red handprint marked the raven-haired's tan, bare ass. With his fingers, he spread apart those reddish cheeks, and with his tongue, he used his saliva to lubricate the other's entrance. Hisagi let out a moan that was subdued by the white fabric in his mouth. If there's one thing that Hisagi liked in this, it would the attention Kira is giving on him and his body. He loved the attention and being only the center of attention. Another moan, and his form shuddered in pleasure as the blond continued lapping his entrance. After a while, he stopped. Hisagi knew what was coming after this. He breathed in and out heavily, readying himself to transcend on an experience filled with bliss. Kira's preparation was taking a little longer, however, so he took a glance on what the other was doing. Hisagi noticed Kira wiping something on his zanpakutou's hilt. Hisagi tilted his head to the side, curious as to why Kira is tending to his zanpakutou at this time. When he was done, Kira looked returned his attention at Hisagi, with his zanpakutou still in hand. What Hisagi saw afterwards, scared the living hell out of him. Kira flashed a menacing grin, and pointed the zanpakutou right at his rear.

_Oh shit, no! Fucking hell no!_

Hisagi internally panicked. He wanted to move, he wanted to close his legs, he tried to free himself from the bondage he's in, but he can't. All he can do now is tremble in fear and shake his head, telling Kira not to do whatever the fuck he is thinking. The blond spread the other's cheeks once more, but before he could continue with what he was about to do...

"Pffft-!" Kira bursted out laughing. "That... T-That was priceless, Hisagi-san! Your face is just PRICELESS!" Kira continued laughing at the other, this time louder.

Hisagi blinked, then furrowed his brows as he stared at the shinigami who can't stop laughing at him. He felt so embarrassed, that his face started heating up again.

_Damn it, Kira! You little shit!_

"I-I... I was just... kidding, Hisagi-san...!" Kira spoke, laughing in between, until his laughter gradually ceased. Then, he looked at Hisagi and smiled. "Just kidding."

With a swift movement of his hand, he thrust his zanpakutou's hilt on the raven-haired's tight entrance. Hisagi, totally caught off guard by Kira's antics, didn't see that coming. The next thing he knew was something cold and hard penetrated him, and it hurts like hell. A loud strangled scream filled the room. Hisagi arched his back to a perfect curve, and threw his head back, as Kira slowly inserted the hilt with green wrapping inside the other male. Hisagi's eyes started turning watery, until tears formed in his eyes. Once it was finally inside, Kira moved his zanpakutou slowly, as if tormenting and taunting the other male. Hisagi groaned, and looked at Kira. His teary eyes looking like pleading Kira to stop, or move faster. But the blond won't do either just yet. He wanted to see the other cry and beg some more. The raven-haired turned his head from side to side, and bucked his hips as the blond continued with this slow, painful torture. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and they started streaming on his face like waterfalls. His body shook, and his throat was becoming dry from all the screaming and groaning. It was slowly driving him insane.

Kira chuckled at the sight. Hisagi looked like a helpless crying child at the mercy of his hands, begging him for his life. Although, he did find Hisagi kind of cute when he's looking like that with his teary face. He could also see the other slowly losing his sanity from Kira's torture. He wanted to see more. He wanted to drive Hisagi to verge of insanity, pain, and bliss at the same time. He made this hand's movement a little faster, and with his free hand, he fondled on the other male's sack. Hisagi gasped and squirmed, throwing his head back again and rolled his eyes. Gods, this was hell for Hisagi! He wasn't sure how exactly he feels; is he feeling pleasure or pain? A mix of both was slowly driving him crazy. If it weren't for the gag in his mouth, he would have bitten his tongue already. The blond continued playing with the other's balls while gradually increasing the speed of his other hand's movements. Hisagi's deranged grunts and moans grew louder and louder. For Kira, it was music in his ears, and he wanted to hear more, and louder.

"More... Cry more, Hisagi-san. Moan louder."

Kira was enjoying this too much, that he felt like he's also losing himself at what his senses can perceive. He thrust his sword harder and faster, causing the dark-haired male to let out more tears and dry moans. The blond then noticed precum seeping from the other's hardened and erect member. The fountain of white flowed down like tears from Hisagi's eyes. Kira's eyes sparkled at the sight that was flowing non-stop, and he licked his lips. He still continued with his movements, but this time, he let go of the other's sack, and grabbed his member with overflowing precum, and started lapping on its tip. Hisagi yelped, and bucked his hips once more. The blond was sword-fucking him, and ravishing his member at the same time; and the raven-haired was moaning, and gasping for air at the same time, feeling himself in both extremes all at once. He was reaching his limit, and he knew that. Anytime soon, he could pass out from the ecstasy that could ruin his mind. Faster and harder, the younger shinigami thrust his sword, and he devoured the other male's member with such gusto. He could see Hisagi reaching his limit already, so he pulled out the zanpakutou, threw it aside, and slipped his member inside, after he was done with his feast. Though, he still held on to the other's rock-hard member, gripping it tightly.

The dark-haired shinigami felt a cool breeze for a while, before something warm and hard penetrated him again. The blond fucked so hard, like he was letting out all of his rage on the raven-haired until he shot up inside the other male. With one loud gasp, Hisagi violently tossed his head back, and... blank.

Kira quietly watched while Hisagi peacefully slept. It was almost noon, but he was still sleeping like a log. Pale hands brushed through those spiky dark locks, as a small smile curved on his lips. The ropes that bound the raven-haired were no more, as well as the gag that covered his mouth.

"He's like a child when asleep." Kira mused to himself.

Hisagi grunted, and slowly, he opened his eyes, albeit half-lidded. The two exchanged glances, but didn't say a word, until...

"Kira... I—"

"Hush." Kira interrupted, and placed a finger over the other lieutenant's lips. "I...I'm sorry, too. I should have been more sensitive of your feelings." A sigh. "You're right. I should be aware of how you feel. I..I just... want you to be the one who would help me forget about the past, Hisagi-san. But I wasn't aware that I was hurting you..."

Hisagi smiled, and pulled Kira's arm. Then, with his other hand, he reached for the back of Kira's head, leading it to his lips where both engaged in a lip-lock. Afterwards, Hisagi pulled back.

"You know... You were frickin' scary last night. Very unlike you today." Hisagi remarked.

"Well, aren't you the same? No – aren't we the same?" Kira chuckled, cheeks rosy from the kiss.

"Yeah, you're right. We are the same." The raven-haired said, and leaned his head on Kira's chest. "But I'm definitely not _that_ rough in bed!"


End file.
